Megatokyo: Otherworlds
by shanejayell
Summary: In part one, Piroko and Largo must rescue a girl in distress. In two, we revisit Grand Theft Colo. Three: the Anna Miller incident! Shoujoai/Yuri content!
1. Fail Condition

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Megatokyo, they all belong to Fred Gallagher. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. lol

Megatokyo: Fail Condition

Piroko smiled innocently as she adjusted the ribbon at her throat, her hair safely tied up out of the way by two hair clips. Walking beside her Largo looked about them warily, his boy's uniform looking awkward on the taller reddish brown haired boy.

"Relax," Piroko hissed to him under her breath, "you're going to give us away before we reach our objective."

"Th3r3 is much 3vil h3r3," Largo looked around warily at the crowd of boys and girls that they were trying to blend in with.

Piroko grit her teeth in annoyance. "Come here," she firmly hauled Largo aside from the milling crowd. "What's the objective?" she asked grimly.

"To go rescue the chixor," Largo conceded reluctantly, his unique stalk of hair standing up and to the side.

"And what gets us the high score?" Proko pressed him, looking up at the taller boy with a no nonsense expression.

Largo reluctantly added, "Minimum casualties to NPCs."

"Exactly," Piroko nodded with satisfaction as she said, "so restrain yourself and we may just win this thing."

"AIEEEEE!" a girl cried out in alarm, making both of them jerk in alar,

"Then again," Piroko said as they both bolted down the sidewalk towards the screams, "maybe not."

"Zombies!" Largo roared as they saw the black clad figures swarming over the students, fighting to get to a single girl.

"Get away," the brown haired girl being attacked club a man with her school bag, then surprisingly kneed another painfully.

"You know what I said about restraining yourself?" Piroko said as she drew her pistol from a concealed holster in her school uniform.

"Yes?" Largo asked with a wolfish grin.

"Forget about it," Piroko aimed and fired, dropping a black masked man in a burst of red. Fighting against the tide of fleeing students they reached the enemy even as Largo whipped out a fearsome looking shotgun.

"D13," Largo fired, exploding a foe back and making a gap to reach the target of the attempted kidnapping.

"Thank you," the light brown haired girl blinked, smiling greatfully as Piroko gently helped her up from where one of the attackers had managed to knock her down. She wore the same school uniform as Piroko, but a length of black ribbon had been tied n her long hair.

"No problem," Piroko said calmly as she fired her pistol again, stopping another enemy from closing even as Largo went berzerk nearby, blasting away at the enemy gleefully. She looked around them, a van nearby releasing more of the black clad figures as she frowned, "We've got to get out of here..."

"The school?" the girl suggested, staying close by Piroko's side.

"Better than nothing," Piroko agreed. Raising her voice to be heard over shotgun blasts, "Largo! We're going."

"Right," Largo answered with a smile as he fired one handed into a attacker then hurried to follow them.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked as they hurried through the gates towards the now evacuated building.

"Piroko," she answered as she shouldered the door open, looking down both sides of the hall to see if it was clear, "my partner is Largo."

"Yuriko," the young woman said, giving Piroko a greatful smile.

A faint blush colored Piroko's cheeks, then she shook it off. "Nice to meet you," she answered, "let's hope we can get you out of this."

"I sense 3vil here," Largo frowned as he followed them in.

"The game tips say they can't attack us in the school office or library," Yuriko informed them seriously, "there's power ups there too."

Largo looked at her in surprise, "You're no NPC.,"

Yuriko smiled slightly as they headed down the hall, "Never said I was."

"Heh," Piroko actually found herself smiling in amusement at the faintly disgusted look on Largo's face.

Largo kicked the outer office door open with a single kick, the three hurrying in to search the room. "Ah ha," he declared, finding ammo and food in one of the desks.

"Not the most realistic of scenarios,' Yuriko looked amused.

"True," Piroko collected a share of food and ammo. She looked at the girl curiously and asked, "Are you armed?"

"I'm not alowed to be," Yuriko said with some regret, "my character type can't equip weapons other than items at the school."

"Suxor," Largo said with a frown.

"Well, our job is to get you out of here," Piroko said with a reassuring smile, "and we'll do our best for you."

"Thank you," Yuriko flashed one of those small smiles again.

"We need the high ground," Largo pointed out seriously, "or to get out of this building. The zombies will be coming again soon."

"Zombies?" Yuriko asked.

"Those goons that attacked us," Piroko said briskly. "Let's go," she lead the way out of the office into the hallway, looking about warily.

"This way," Largo led the way to the left.

"Wait, we need to check the map," Piroko said as she followed, Yuri behind her.

"This leads towards the cafeteria...," was all that Yuriko managed to get out before another group of black clad men appeared.

"Bad guy central?" Piroko asked with remarcable calm.

"Yes," Yuri said as the enemy charged.

"Know ph34r," Largo roared as he fired his shotgun, sending one enemy reeling away to block a few others.

"He fights like a maniac," Yuriko swung her book bag to clobber a attacker in the face, "but he's really quite good, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't be fighting beside him if he wasn't," Piroko said as they did a fighting retreat, both she and Largo laying down suppression fire.

Just then another group of men in black appeared to block them off, this time carrying guns too. They raised them to fire, Piroko saw where they were aiming and responded without thinking, shoving Yuriko behind her.

"Piroko!" Yuriko cried out as she was shot.

Seeing her life points spiralling downward Piroko knew she was done as she collapsed to the floor, Yuriko kneeling down beside her. "Why did you...?" Yuriko demanded, looking tearfully into her eyes.

"S'posed to prot'ct," Piroko managed, "sor'y we c'ldn't."

"More coming," Largo growled, "what I wouldn't give for a respawn point." He and Yuriko fought valiantly but in the end there were too many, and finally they were brought down.

GAME OVER

Sitting in a apartment in Tokyo a dark purple haired girl frowned at the screen as her character Yuriko died, her expression pensive. "Those two," she murmured, black ribbons entwined in her hair, "I wonder who were they?"

Tracking the IP addresses she found a US location, and a bit more work gave her a rough idea of their online identities. The quirky tall boy seemed to be a real male and almost always played under the name Largo, often in Quake and other first person shooters.

The other operated under Piroko, Pirogeth and other variations, and seemed to be more of a enigma. No gender was listed, no photos, just a character description. She played in Quake like Largo, but also in role playing games and other communities. A recent game she has signed up to was called 'Endgames.'

"Well, Piroko," Miho murmured as she registered a player character for Endgames, "I can't wait to play with you again."

End

Notes: This is based off a piece of art called Megatokyo: Fail Condition, posted on the Megatokyo site. The idea of them 'failing' came from the title of the pic, and I liked the idea of this being a early encounter with you-know-who.


	2. Grand Theft Colo

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Megatokyo or the Grand Theft Colo Omake, they all belong to Fred Gallagher. I'm just borrowing them like the dojin makers do, and plan to return them just a bit worse for wear.

Grand Theft Colo: Just another Day

Gunfire rang out in the streets of Tokyo, but then again, there was always guns going off there somewhere. Piroko leaned around the corner they were taking cover behind, her gothic lolita clothes swirling around her as the blonde calmly fired at their opponents.

"Give it up, you little hos!" Fro-daddy Largoshin yelled, his massive afro and seventies clothes making him stand out in the mad Shinjuku mob. Still, despite his foolish looks he used his pistols like a pro, helping keep them pinned down.

"You know, Sugardrop" Himiko noted mildly as she brought her Benelli up and fired from her spot beside Piroko, "They're actually beginning to annoy me."

"They did that to me a while ago," Piroko said dryly.

"Hey Lollipop, wanna come play?" Pimp Dom welled, his black hair styled in a rediculous looking pompadour.

"No," Piroko leaned over to take a few more shots, wishing he'd stick his head above cover for just a moment.

"Which one do you want, then? Largo or Dom?" Himiko asked calmly.

"I get to pick?" a slight smile teased Piroko's lips.

"I always take care of my girls," Himiko answered softly as she reached out to stroke Piroko's fair white skin.

Piroko smiled, "Largoshin, then." Her eyes narrowed a bit, "He still owes me for losing the server Makoto-rin."

Himiko reloaded as she rose, her tight skirt hugging her hips as she purred, "Then let's do this." Little jacket flapping as she moved she and Piroko burst from cover, both laying down suppression fire as the few innocent bystanders raced to safety.

The streets of Shinjuku are a crazy place, one where the only law is maintained by a gun and the strength to stand up for yourself. Rival gangs roamed the streets freely, staking out their territories and watching out for their own and unleashing bloody vengeance on those that dared to cross them.

Oince upon a time Fro-daddy Largoshin had attempted to steal a valuable server named Makoto-rin, then foolishly ventured through Himiko's territory. Making a snap decision she and Piroko had attempted to liberate Makoto-rin for themselves, but Fro-daddy Largoshin had proved a more dangerous opponent than expected and the server escaped.

"Yo, wait just a mo, babe," Fro-daddy Largoshin said weakly a few minutes later, his exo-armor a smoking ruin and his famous fro ruined.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Piroko said as she fired, capping him in the head with a ruthless sort of efficiency.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Himiko gleefully fired as Dom tried to crawl away from her, splattering the street with red blood. Looking up she sweetly asked her partner, "You done with yours, hon?"

"Yeah, he's down for now," Piroko agreed as both women walked away from the bloody scene, the onlookers gazing at them with fear and rspect.

Of course, Fro-daddy Largoshin and Pimp Dom would both be back eventually, the respawn points set all around the city would see to that. However a temporary death was enough to satisfy both women, at least for now.

"You got splattered again," Himiko noted disapprovingly as they strode away, soon disappearing into the crowded streets.

"I know," Piroko smiled slightly as she note the blood staining her dress so artistically, "but I rather like it."

"It does look good on you," Himiko agreed, drawing the girl close in a one armed hug, brushing her lips across Piroko's cheek.

As they passed the street corners certain girls would nod respectfully, members of Himeko's network of girls. Some were street walkers, others runners for the bookies in the neighborhood, others running the gambling parlors and brothels, but all of these ladies answered to Himeko and her partner Piroko.

"Hey, you two!" A voice called, "Hold it right there!"

"You want me to...?" Piroko covertly went for her pistol as they turned towards the direction the voices were coming from.

"No," Himiko put a steadying hand on her arm, "I think our friends are just here for their weekly bribe."

"I'd still like to shoot them," Piroko murmured coldly.

Erica Hayasaka was a police lieutenant, high enough in rank that the tall, brown haired woman had learned exactly how the world really worked. She along with her young protege Yuki were the law here in Shinjuku, however little there actually was, and the local criminals all knew to keep her happy.

"Been busy I hear," Erika noted, the taller woman looking down at them both with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah," Yuki noted, a pice of straw dangling from between her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her in a confrontational way.

"Just a little discussion," Himeko waved it off.

Yuki snorted loudly. A faint smile tugged at Erika's lips, "I doubt Fro-daddy Largoshin would describe it that way."

Piroko's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Oh?"

Yuki made a soft fearful noise, quickly moving to hide behind Erika. Everyone knew about the deadly enforcer Piroko, about her fatal temper and nearly perfect kill record. If she decided you were dead you would die, it was all just a matter of time.

Erika just smiled, her own rep on these streets nearly as good as Piroko's. "You did good work," she noted, "the Fro-daddy has had that coming for awhile."

Himiko smiled in her most charming way as she asked, "So what can we do for you on this fine day?"

In a almost self mocking way Erika said, "Well, we're collecting money for the police benevolence fund..."

"The customary amount?" Himiko asked as she drew out a envelope from a pocket in her stylish dress jacket.

"Thank you," Erika took it and calmly tucked it away into her uniform. Noting that Piroko had moved off a bit, watching their surroundings she asked, "Does Piroko... ever do work like your other girls?"

"You mean as a date?" Himiko asked, a smile teasing her lips. "I wouldn't have thought she was your type."

"She isn't my usual type," Erika admitted quietly, "but there's... something about her."

"I'll ask her," Himiko shrugged, "I can't promise anything."

"Good enough," Erika said as she collected her mildly stunned partner and headed off.

Piroko returned to her side in a soft rustle of black skirts. "What was that about?" she asked as they set off once more.

"Erika would like for me to arrange a date with you," Himiko noted with barely concealed amusement.

Piroko raised a single eyebrow, "Not interested."

"She is attractive," Himiko noted as they moved through the crowds.

Piroko shrugged slightly as she answered, "There's only one woman I'm interested in, and that's you."

Himiko drew them aside from the crush, the two women standing at the mouth of an alley. She stroked Piroko's hair tenderly as she drew her close, "Me too." The kiss that followed was both tender and lingering, promising later passion.

"I knew I'd find you too somewhere around here," Fro-daddy Largoshin growled as he staggered out of the crowd.

"Doesn't know when to quit does he?" Himiko asked as she drew her benelli.

"Nope," Piroko drew her own pistol, both women ready to fire.

BLAM!

End

Notes: Based on the Megatokyo omake "Grand theft Colo" reimagined as a games world. Implied lesbian/bi for Piroko, Himiko and Erika, more or less, and all drawn from my overactive imagination.


	3. Anna Miller Incident

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Megatokyo, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. Based off of a sequence in Megatokyo vol. 5.

Megatokyo: The Anna Miller's Incident

Sawatari dragged Piro inside, her long black hair streaming as she said, "Where have you been? She's been trying to call you."

"I kind of lost my phone," Piro tried to explain.

"The restaurant is full of Otaku asking for her, it's creepy!" Sawatari explained, "I tried to get her to leave, but she's being stubborn."

'That's Kimiko for you,' Piro admitted to himself.

"She says she has to face them and is working herself up to it." Sawatari said as she pulled him towards the changing room, "You've got to talk to her, get her out of here."

"Manager-san!" Sawatari called as she saw the man in the doorway.

He turned, "Sawatari? What are you doing here?"

She just steam-rolled over that, "Where is Nanasawa?"

"She just went in," he explained mildly.

"EHHH?" Sawatari yelped, "You sent her out by herself? How could you?"

"I...," he stammered, cowed by her indignant manner.

Piro watched the two of them, the man stammering a explanation that they didn't have anyone else to send out. Piro stood up straight as he said, "Sir, I understand you need help tonight."

Both Sawatari and the manager stared at him in surprise. "That would be great, but...," the manager trailed off.

"But?" Piro asked.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was confronting a restaurant jam packed with boys, all of whom were looking at her with a odd combination of admiration and desire. It was extremely creepy as she tried to serve them coffee and take orders, but she shouldered on as best she could.

A object crashed to the floor and Sawatari hurried by, her long black hair streaming as she said, "Sir, don't lean on the counters like that!"

'Oh, thank goodness for her,' Kimiko thought, the two rushing to fill orders. Worse, people were asking for autographs from her, or signing figures and other stuff. She began to get flustered, her hands full with coffee opts, then yelped as one flew out of her hands.

Before it could crash to the floor the girl in a Anna Miller's uniform caught it, her light brown hair tied up in two ponytails, her skirt swirling around her. "You should be more careful, Nanasawa," the familiar figure said in a voice much higher than normal.

"PIRO?" Kimiko squeaked, blinking in shock.

"Piroko," she answered, winking slightly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You don't have busboys?" Piro said weakly.

"No," the older man shook his head, "at least not at this location."

Sawatari frowned at him thoughtfully, "There is one alternative..."

Piro almost instantly got where she was going, "I am not wearing a skirt."

"Were you serious about helping Nanasawa?" Sawatari shot back challengingly, the fierce girl meeting his eyes.

Piro met that gaze, then sighed. "All right," he conceded, "get me the uniform."

A few moments later Sawatari returned with the uniform, as well as two objects on top. "Breast forms," she explained with a twinkle in her eyes, "a few girls felt the need for a boost."

"Thanks," a fiercely blushing Piro took the items and hurried to the bathroom.

He stripped out of his street cloths then took a moment or three to figure out how the waitress uniform went on. Thankfully he knew a few cosplayers and had been recruited as a seamstress dummy a few times. Then blushing furiously he 'stuffed' the empty front of the uniform with the breasts forms.

'This is humiliating,' Piro thought, looking at his reflection.

Piro still looked too much like himself in drag, and desperately looked around for anything to change his look. Seeing twin hair ties he carefully caught up his hair in a ponytail on one side, then the other, just like his frequent online identity of Piroko.

'Just think of it as playing Piroko,' Piro decided, leaving the bathroom as his skirt swirled around his legs. 'DAMN this is chilly!'

"Wow," the manager blinked as Piro stalked by.

"Not a word," Piro said flatly, picking up a bin to collect empty plates, cups and other items. 'Thank god I bussed tables back in the states,' he thought.

Almost as soon as he entered the restaurant he saw how crazy it was, hurrying to help Kimiko. As she lost her grip on a coffee pot he swiftly caught it, thankfully not spilling much. The stunned look on Kimiko's face was priceless as she gasped, "Piro?"

Piro smiled back as calmly as he could and answered, "Piroko."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What are you THINKING?" Kimiko yelped to her friend as 'Piroko' served customers.

"He asked manager-san if he could help," Sawatari answered firmly, "I was just hoping he could sneak you out or something." She shrugged, "I guess you're both idiots."

"I guess so," Kimiko admitted, watching Piro fearlessly busing tables in the waitress outfit. 'And using my breast forms?' she thought, blushing.

Piroko saw the duffel bag sitting on the floor, and realized the boys were trying for a upskirt shot of Kimiko. Now, normally he's just shove it under the table, but Piroko liked more direct action. Gracefully she hooked the bag with her shoe and fully dragged it out into the light.

"Hey!" the man yelped.

"What's this?" Piroko picked up the exposed camera, "a camera. And in just the right place for a upskirt shot." Piroko looked around, the boys visibly wilting as she glared, then calmly popped the memory stick out of the camera.

"You can't...," the boy said weakly.

"Do you want the camera broken instead?" Piroko told him ominously. He paled visibly and looked away. He swept the room as Piroko said, "Illicit photos will not be permitted. Anyone caught will have their cameras removed and be kicked out."

Everyone was looking in awe as Piroko whirled around, walking back to get more coffee. "You know," one otaku noted, "she's kinda hot."

"Are you all right?" Kimiko asked, kind of stunned. She had never thought of doing something like that, much less actually going for it!

"It's fine, Piroko waved it off. "We just have to get you through the rest of this."

"Do you think she's professional security?" one man wondered as Piroko stalked by their table dangerously.

"A professional wouldn't have let her work tonight," another pudgy boy noted.

"I uploaded her photo to the server," another boy muttered as he worked his laptop, "maybe we'll get a match."

"What did I say about no photos?" Piroko rounded on them again.

All three men eeped as the one boy closed his laptop. "No photos," he squeaked.

Piroko gave them a menacing look then a choppy nod, "Good."

The rest of the evening did not go well for the fans. Piroko and Sawatari both did their share of keeping Kimiko away from the more rabid fanboys, while Piro used her fannish skills to find and disable cameras left and right, as well as booting several aggressive types.

Finally shift end came and the three staggered into the back, even as the disappointed mob of fanboys drifted away. "I haven't been so tired in my life," Sawatari sighed as she flopped down on a bench. She gave Piro a smile, "Thank you, Piroko-chan."

"Please don't call me that," the man blushed, getting up. "I'm gonna go get changed," he said, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Kimiko began changing her expression troubled. "How do I thank him?" she muttered, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I don't think he did it for thanks," Sawatari told her honestly, "he did it because he wanted to."

"You think so?" Kimiko smiled shyly.

Sawatari nodded firmly, "I do." She paused and smiled wryly as she added, "Is it me or did he look really good in a skirt?"

"Megumi!" Kimiko yelped, blushing.

"Well, he did," Sawatari grinned impishly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Piro sighed as he entered, back in sweatshirt and pants, carrying the uniform and breast forms sheepishly.

"We'll keep there is a place of honour if Piroko needs to return," Sawatari said, taking them from him with a impish smile.

"Stop teasing me," Piro sighed, blushing cutely.

'Too bad he's taken,' Sawatari thought as they left, splitting up to go home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're telling me there are already websites to Kimiko up on the net?" Piro asked Largo the next morning, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Hmm," Largo nodded, "and several for Anna Miller waitresses." He clicked on a link, "Look familiar?"

"Urk!" Piro yelped as 'Piroko' appeared on the screen, with a description and summary of last night's events, including several testimonials from people she had booted. "What the hell?" he yelped.

"If you're gonna keep crossdressing," Largo noted, "I'm gonna need more b33r."

End?

Notes: Inspired by how HORRIFIED Fred Gallagher is by the idea of crossdressing Piro. What can I say, I get simple pleasures out of life.

Also inspired by how differently things might have gone if the more agressive Piroko persona was running things in that story, rather than the meek Piro. Your Mileage May Vary, of course.

So, should I continue? Or not?.


	4. Megatokyo meets Nextwave?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from either Nextwave or Megatokyo. Please don't sue me.

Megatokyo meets Nextwave?

"Phear my lack of beer!" Largo declared as he looked around a Tokyo street, trying to find one of those beer vending machines Piro had shown him. It was friday night, his teaching job was done, and he had a need for beer!

"My robot brain needs beer!" a voice declared nearby.

Largo turned, blinking at the robot nearby. His arms seemed to be telescoping outward as he walked, and his eyes were blood red, in a cool way. He certainly didn't look as lame as all the other robots running around Tokyo or with the Tokyo Cataclysm Division. He might even qualify as 1337.

Boo the hampster took one look at the robot and realized he was bad news. "Squeek! Squeek squeek!" he said desperately, perched on Largo's shoulder.

Predictably, Largo ignored him. "There's no beer here," Largo said in disgust. "Do you have some robot sensors that can tell me where the beer is?"

The robot gave him a frowning look. "And why should I do that, fleshy one?" he asked.

"You need a guide to protect you from the threats hidden in this city," Largo said entirely seriously.

The robot looked thoughtful a moment. "My name is Aaron Stack, fleshy," he said as he strode off, trenchcoat flapping, "follow me."

"Yes!" Largo grinned and hurried off.

"Squeek," Boo said mournfully, KNOWING this was gonna be bad...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Monday morning and Piro blinked sleepily at the group of people who had showed up at Megagamers. There was a tall black woman, a orange haired woman with shotguns, a blond chewing bubblegum and a man who looked like he had just finished a bender. Erika had taken one look at them, decided they were Largo's friends and went to lunch, leaving Piro to handle it.

"Largo did WHAT?" Piro asked.

"About a couple million yen in property damage when he and our robot Aaron got into trouble this weekend. You didn't hear it?" Monica asked dryly.

"I thought it was a earthquake," Piro whimpered, wondering if he could get enough money together to get Largo out of jail. Or if he really wanted to.

"They also beat up a giant megadragon attacking the city, so it may all be a wash," the tall English woman noted. She looked Piro up and down, "What is a American like you doing in Japan anyway?"

"Long story," Piro sighed.

To be continued...?

Notes: Just a short piece as the writing juices are not flowing this week. It occurred to me that Largo and Aaron might get along, so...


End file.
